shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Moarida
Moarida is the femslash ship between Moana and Merida DunBroch from the Disney fandom. Canon As Merida and Moana are from different series, they have never met in canon. Along with Merida is also a Pixar character. While the Disney film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. Both Merida and Moana have curly styled hair, were seen as children at the beginning of their films before it jumps to the main timeline of their stories, and they were both featured as the heir to their people. Because of their future roles, their parents, mainly Merida's mother and Moana's father, want their heirs to focus on their duties and to be "particle", while Merida's father and Moana's mother are the parents that they can confine in. At the end of Moana's film she became her tribe's new chief after her journey, while the Once Upon A Time series has Merida's Once counterpart has DunBroch's new queen after she reclaimed her kingdom from the three young Lords and passed the witch's "test". The two girls are also are tomboys and rebels in their own unique ways, along with them having fathers who don't believe in magic while both of Merida and Moana's necklaces were given to them be a female relative. Merida's mother and Moana's grandmother. Their other common trait is that both Merida and Moana have had their own encounters with blue colored spirits. Merida's being the Will O' the Wisps and had witnessed Mor'du's human spirit become one after his demon bear form was killed, while Moana was graced by the spirits of her grandmother and voyaging ancestors. The two are also friends with animals, Merida's being her horse Angus and was able to help her mother and brothers when they were transformed into bears, while Moana's is her pet pig Pua and the odd rooster Heihei that she sticks up form. Just has four members of Merida's family were transformed into a type of animal, the spirit of Moana's recently deceased grandmother had first approached her as a spiritual ray before she passes a living ray that is Tala reborn as one. Fanon The ship is believed to have began sometime before or after Moana was released in theatres. Like how Elsa and Anna were often added to the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom in which renamed it as Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons, Moana also being added to the fandom, a few years later, has given it the second renamed, added titled of Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Moana Dragons. The growing RotBTD/RotBTFD fandom crossover has also placed the two, along with Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna, in a sup-expanded CGI Disney Princess crossover of the fandom that goes by the three commonly used names of The Female Four, The Four Seasons (before Moana was often added the fandom) and the CGI Princesses. A modern AU sometimes involves the two in their outfits from Ralph Breaks the Internet. Just as sometime after Moana was realised, a few fans had draw and mashed-up Merida in Moana style clothing where she is sometimes placed beside Moana in them, along with having Merida as a fellow Wayfinder. On AO3, the ship only has 9 fanfics, while fanfiction.net has one that is a different language. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Moana/Merida (Disney) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : : Trivia *Merida has little triplet brothers, while Moana had nine brothers in one of the earlier versions of Moana. *Both of their comfy, modern style clothing in Ralph Breaks the Internet have a print of an animal in their films, as well as having words that relate to them. *They're both of the two of the three Disney Princess' without love interests. *Both of their names begin with an "M" and end with an "A". Gallery Merida and Moana by mostlydisneyfemslash 1.png Merida and Moana by mostlydisneyfemslash 2.png Merida and Moana by mostlydisneyfemslash 3.png Merida and Moana by mostlydisneyfemslash 4.png Merida and Moana by mostlydisneyfemslash 5.png Merida and Moana by rokulinarts.jpg Moana and Merida by rokulinarts.jpg RBTI Merida and Moana.jpg Merida and Moana by daglout.jpg Moarida by disneyfemslashcomics.png Merida and Moana by guyabanos.png Moana and Merida by pricelessornot.png Merida and Moana by Is-sparrow.jpg Variations :Meroanunzel refers to the ship between Merida, Moana and Rapunzel Navigation